A Collection of Unfinished Tales
by BlackAquoKat
Summary: An assortment of sneak peeks for future stories to be written by an aspiring author with an imagination desperate to be wielded. Wide variety of fandoms within. (Harry Potter, Mass Effect, Once Upon a Time, for example)
1. Introduction

_**BlackAquoKat here!**_

_**So this little collection of snippets is basically all the works I have that I'm either still working on, started on and never finished, or a simple plot bunny in need of a hole to burrow into in order to start a family.**_

_**I'm obsessed with a wide variety of fandoms, and I get into new ones all the time. The fandoms you should expect to see, so far, in this little Preview collection are:**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky**_

_**Mass Effect**_

_**Star Wars: the Clone Wars**_

_**Once Upon a Time**_

_**These are the stories that I have more than three chapters/scenes written for, or have enough inspiration to get another writer started in case they want to adopt it. However, I will have in an author's note whether the sneak peek is a preview or a plot bunny.**_

_**One more thing: once I have all my planned trailers posted, I'm going to put up a poll asking which one I should focus on. Those votes will help me to decide which one is most deserving of my attention.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the following special features!**_


	2. Tale 1: Harry Potter

**Preview 1: Her Icy Eyes (A Harry Potter Fanfiction)**

_**This was my first official full-length story that I began the beginning of my freshman year at high school. I'm a junior now, and I've made significant changes in the chapters since then. The story is slow coming, but it's coming, and it's better—much better—than it was before. Here's the preview.**_

* * *

September eighth came. Time for school.

Unlike most girls her age, Kynthia Mooney never did spend much time getting ready for the day. She brushed through her naturally straight hair once, picked a black band t-shirt and a fitting pair of jeans to wear. Simple preparation and it only took her ten minutes.

After brushing her teeth, Kynthia stood in front of the black-framed full-length mirror hanging on her bathroom door, still trying to fully awaken from her heavy stupor. Her even-length dark chocolate hair hung inches below her shoulders, parted to where it covered most of the left side of her face. This made the piercing, grey-blue color of her cat-like eyes more noticeable then they already were, along with dark circles etched underneath them, caused by her inability to fall asleep immediately and tendency to wake up very early. She was somewhat tall for her age with lanky limbs that held more strength than one would think. Her shapes of her features were beginning to harden into adolescence, making her feel older than she was.

As she examined her reflection, she felt that she looked...unhealthy and out of place. Which actually pretty much summed up how she felt at the time.

Despite her insecurities, Kynthia figured it would pay off if she attempted to make at least one friend this year. Who knows? Maybe she'd end up leaving the muggle world on decent terms once it was all over with.

* * *

She attended North Magnolia, the local public elementary school. Nothing special, just an average school with many classrooms, a well-kept cafeteria, and a very nice playground that the children all enjoyed.

On Kynthia's first day, the teacher, Mr. Scotts, made her stand in front of the classroom, introduce herself, and say where she was from. Kynthia wasn't shy, but she didn't particularly like announcing her name to an entire class of foreign strangers. Nevertheless, she managed to swallow her uncertainty and state her identity in a "don't mess with me" sort of manner.

"My name is Kynthia Mooney, and I'm from America."

Judging by some of the student's expressions, the point got across. She wasn't weak, and she would prove it only if provoked. Only a few boys seemed eager to challenge her, but they were the least of Kynthia's worries. She chose to sit in the front of the classroom.

As the week progressed, Kynthia found that she actually was at the same learning level as the rest of the class. She never had trouble focusing on her work, being the natural intellectual that she was, and usually managed to finish any homework she had before the day was over since she had no companions to socialize with.

Due to this advantage, she managed to observe and learn about her fellow students without necessarily interacting with them.

By the third day, Kynthia knew to avoid a fat, pig-like boy named Dudley. He was definitely the bully of the generation along with the six big and stupid boys, whose names she forgot, that always followed him. While they took turns terrorizing everyone, the "gang" mostly seemed to single out a skinny, black-haired boy with glasses named Harry.

Occasionally, whenever Dudley chased Harry past Kynthia, she would stick her foot out to trip the fat lump out of sympathy for his victim. Because of this, Dudley often tried to ambush her as well. Fortunately, she mostly stayed in places where a grown-up was around in situations like these. Even an idiot like Dudley didn't mess with adults.

After the first week came and went, Kynthia decided that it was time to make at least one alliance in North Magnolia. _This is going to be interesting_.

No one bothered to try speaking to her so far, and she had several theories on why that was: they were scared of her, shy, not wanting to catch Dudley's attention, etcetera. Not that Kynthia minded. She enjoyed her solitude, as it gave her a chance to finish her homework before getting home.

However, she promised herself that she would make a new friend, and she planned on upholding that promise. She was prideful in that way.

It was lunch time, the second Monday of the school year. Everyone had already plopped down into their usual spots. During the first week, Kynthia sat at one of the two empty tables in the west area of the room, not bothering to speak to anyone because she usually wasn't in the mood to chat. But Kynthia had learned her lesson from her previous years at muggle schools and knew that since she didn't have another sibling to talk with at home, she would need to find a confidant somewhere else.

Kynthia leaned against one of the cafeteria walls, her metal blue lunchbox in hand, and regarded each of the tables, trying to see anyone that might be decent enough to start a conversation with.

_Too snooty…too chatty…definitely not Dudley...oh? What about him?_

Her attention focused on Harry, the raven haired boy that was always singled out by Dudley. He sat alone at some table in the corner of the lunchroom and appeared to be very lonely. No one ever talked to him, she noticed during her time in North Magnolia. The way he simply stayed there, unaccompanied…it reminded Kynthia of her remaining time in America.

With that recognition in her head, Kynthia automatically made her way to Harry's table. Almost everyone in the cafeteria gawked at her in amazement. While it didn't bother Kynthia, it certainly did confuse her.

_What's their problem? _

She stood across the table from her fellow student for a full sixty seconds before he finally saw her. His bright green eyes shone in surprise from behind full-moon shaped glasses. She smirked at his expression and suddenly felt more assured. "Hello. Can I sit with you?"

Kynthia almost heard a few jaws break the floor behind her, but she paid them no heed.

Harry's brows furrowed in confusion as he quickly glanced around his table. "I'm sorry, who are you talking to?"

She rolled her eyes and placed a fist on her hip. "The invisible person sitting next to you. What do you think? I'm talking to you."

Again, Harry's eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened to form words, but it came out as, "Uh..."

Kynthia took that as a "yes," and pulled out the chair across from him to sit down. After setting her lunchbox on the table, she held her hand out to the black-haired boy. "I'm Kynthia Mooney. That's 'moon' with an _e _and _y_ at the end. Your name's Harry, right?"

Harry, after considering her hand with a wary expression, clumsily lifted his hand to shake it. "Yes. I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you," he answered hesitantly.

Kynthia felt her insides freeze. That was the first time she had heard his last name. Harry _Potter_?! _No way...no way, no way, NO WAY! No, there's no possible way this is _the_Potter boy. It's not possible! There's probably tons of Harry Potter's in the world._ _This couldn't be_ him… she didn't have that kind of luck. Not that she was an obsessed fan, but Kynthia did have an interest in asking if he knew how he survived the killing curse…if this was even the same child.

She tried to calm down enough to continue smiling at Harry. She began eating her food. As she chewed her peanut butter sandwich, Kynthia looked at Harry's own lunch. It looked nasty, and was definitely not enough to fill anyone's stomach.

After giving the matter a thought, she searched her own lunchbox for something that she liked. She picked out a big chocolate muffin and held it out to Harry. "Want it? I don't eat much, and you look like you could use the extra weight."

A joke and a statement. Harry was _exceptionally_ thin. The poor baggy clothes he wore seemed about five times too large for his lanky figure. _Interesting_, she thought. _Do kids not like him because he's poor?_ Kynthia suddenly felt aware of her own clothes: a band t-shirt for _The Cure_ with her normal shredded jeans and ankle-high boots.

"Thank…you, I guess," said Harry as he hesitantly took the snack, and began to nibble on its edge.

Kynthia took advantage of Harry's distraction to get a closer look of his face, forgetting her own lunch. He seemed…under nurtured. There wasn't much of that childlike roundness in his cheeks most kids their age were supposed to have. His glasses looked like they were on the verge of falling apart due to all the tape desperately attempting to hold them together. Besides his huge green eyes, his tousled black hair seemed to be the only natural feature about him.

_What is that on his forehead? _"What's that?" asked Kynthia, her finger pointing to his head.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before realization filled his expression. "Oh, it's just a scar. I got it when I was a baby."

Disbelief flit across Kynthia's face. _This can't be a coincidence._ "Can I see it?" she asked, trying to not overreact in any odd way. It didn't occur to her until later that maybe it was too personal of a thing to ask.

Yet he conceded with her request. Harry lifted his bangs, a little reluctantly, to reveal his afore mentioned scar. It looked like a really small lightning bolt carved into his skin. She shivered slightly when she saw the mark.

Kynthia felt star struck. There was no doubt. This was _the _Harry Potter.

Then there was the resulting bewilderment.

_This_ was the famous Boy Who Lived?


	3. Tale 2: Mass Effect

**Paying It Forward: a Mass Effect Fanfiction**

_**I'm a big Femshep/Thane supporter, but Kolyat was also a character that intrigued me. I started this a few months ago, during my Mentalist obsession. So this is basically how I imagine Kolyat coming to work at C-Sec after the events of Thane's loyalty mission. The title may or may not change soon. But for now, I think it's appropriate. Here's Preview #2!**_

* * *

It was just one of those days. One where Kolyat Krios just wanted to finish his hours for the day and go home without any drama, or anyone to come along and poke fun at him.

It seemed the gods found it funny to deliver exactly what he didn't want.

"You missed a spot, kid."

Kolyat didn't hide his growl before sweeping away the mentioned spot. He looked up to see a red salarian with his hands behind his back; someone who seemed to be in a better mood than Kolyat. He wore casual clothes.

"I was just joking. No need to be grouchy."

"Can I help you?" The words came out as harsh as he intended them. Brooding teenager? Him? Nah.

The salarian smirked, which only served to fuel Kolyat's anger. "No. I was just wondering how long you've been working on this spot."

The not-quite-a-question took Kolyat by surprise. "Um…about an hour, I think. Maybe an hour and a half."

The salarian remained quiet for a moment. He finally revealed his hands. One of them carried a beer bottle. "You may need this later then, kid." He made a clean toss that Kolyat barely grabbed in time. The broom clattered to the ground meanwhile.

"Um…"

The stranger held up a hand. "Please don't thank me. I just figured you didn't want to get dehydrated out here. Everyone needs a pick-me-up once in a while. Later, kid." Then he was gone.

Feeling a little odd (and a little touched, but he didn't want to admit that), he just went back to work, unconsciously replacing his new gift into his bag. For later.

* * *

Two hours and a quarter bottle later, Kolyat's turian superior Dax Albin dropped by.

"Hey, Krios? Got a minute?" His grey eyes lingered on the bottle in Kolyat's hand before returning to the latter's face.

Kolyat attempted to be subtle about returning the incriminating drink to his bag. "Sure. What's going on?"

"Bailey wants you at C-Sec. Said he needs to talk to you."

That made the young drell pause. "Why does Bailey want me?"

"Didn't say. Now hurry up, my ride's running."

As they rode through the air, Kolyat stared out the window at the view. Colors of all kind streamed by, a river of electricity and lights. Blues and greens and reds pop out in the long lines of yellow. When he first came to the Citadel, the sheer brightness nearly blinded him. The place was so unlike Kahje, where rain and gray took up the majority of everyone's day. The blatant contrast was so…staggering. Kolyat felt he would never grow used to it.

Several minutes later, Albin dropped Kolyat off at the precinct. Just as they exited the vehicle, Albin received a call. The white turian uttered a curse.

"There's been a murder in the Zakera Wards. I need to go."

Kolyat nodded understandingly. "Go ahead. I know my way." Albin gave him a doubtful look before nodding in reply and rushing back into his vehicle. As the car disappeared into the distance, he felt his nerves intensify.

It had only been three weeks since he left Kahje and became a gun-for-hire, however temporary. Two and a half weeks since he first killed someone. Two weeks since his father waltzed back into his life and stopped him from destroying his already fractured life.

Since Kolyat ended up with community service as his punishment (a feat which he suspected lay at the hands of Commander Shepard, another person who prevented him from killing yet another person), he had been careful to stay out of trouble, only ever getting a slap on the wrist for insubordination and a bad attitude.

What did he do to gain Bailey's attention?

* * *

Well, apparently it wasn't bad enough for Kolyat to be reprimanded on the spot.

As soon as Kolyat arrived at the main office in C-Sec, Bailey greeted him normally before asking to be followed.

Bailey led Kolyat to a large communication room with seven monitors and four desks, only two occupied. A human male and a familiar male salarian. Two other members—a female human sitting casually on top of a desk and a male turian who stood so straight Kolyat thought a pole went through his carapace—were deep in a conversation. All wore C-Sec uniforms, in classic blue and black.

Did Kolyat somehow offend one of them? None of the officers looked familiar…except for…oh. There was the red salarian from earlier. _Great_.

"Cobalt!" shouted Bailey. The human woman glanced up. Bailey gestured her forward, and she obeyed, jumping lithely off the desk. She seemed…expectant. The turian's gaze switched from Bailey to her twice before he sat down and activated his own monitor.

As she strode forward, Kolyat examined her: thick and curly dark bronze hair, like overgrown roots tossed in dirt, pulled back into some type of tail pouring from the back of her head; a diamond shaped face with soft cheeks and a pointy nose; and a strong body that moved with purpose.

"Captain," she greeted respectfully, voice pitched just low enough to where it didn't grate on Kolyat's hearing. Femininity colored her tone, contrasting with her strong demeanor. "We just heard the news and we're about to take off." Somehow, the roughness of her voice seemed familiar…

Bailey nodded approvingly. "Good. I want this situation wrapped up quick before the media eats it up. But that's not why I called you."

Cobalt's thin brow lifted curiously. "Oh?" Kolyat noticed how the eyes of the other officers subtly drifted towards the trio, but they kept on their work. The salarian sent Kolyat a wink, which only made him more uncomfortable. "Is this him then?"

"Yes. Kolyat Krios. One of our newer additions to C-Sec." Bailey put a hand on Kolyat's shoulder. Not entirely unwelcome, but a little uncomfortable nonetheless. It wasn't like they knew each other all that well. "He's been doing community service for a few weeks, but I think he's ready to hear out your offer. Krios," he gestured to the woman, "this is Athena Cobalt, one of my best Lieutenants on the force."

Both of Cobalt's eyebrows rose to acknowledge the young drell, which is when Kolyat first noticed her eyes. Dark, yet shining russet eyes bearing down on him intensely. Calculating. Full of an electricity that sent a chill of anxiety down his spine. Those eyes pierced right through him and sucked out what little confidence remained in his body.

_Her weapon is trained on me, but her dark eyes, so penetrating and intimidating, causes the fear to well up in the pit of my stomach. I push it down, determined to see this mission through, despite the tangible warning in the air. The questions forming in my mind are ignored. Father warns me of the possibility of snipers, but my pride slaps his advice to the ground just as the human woman fires her weapon in a spark of light that makes me jump…_

As Kolyat shoved the memory out of his mind, Cobalt smiled and held a hand out to him. "Good to meet you at last, Krios."

Kolyat stared suspiciously at her hand for a moment before shaking it. The gesture always seemed strange to him. But, then again, humans were a strange species.

She spoke. "I have need of another member on my squad. Someone who's been in the streets, has a few connections, the works." Cobalt shrugged. "I have my own informants, but the thing is, I can't always pay the price they want me to. So, I figured I'd cut a deal with a former criminal, and have that person put on my team." She looked him up and down. "A…_friend_ suggested you. Basically, I want you to work on my team. As a consultant."

"Now, Cobalt," interjected Bailey, "this isn't going to be a permanent arrangement, but I'm hoping it can be. Krios here will work with you for a few cases and if it works out, then he'll continue to work with you. If not, it's back to community service."

Kolyat felt his eye twitch when Bailey brought up community service again. He was hoping that Cobalt wouldn't ask any questions about _that _particular experience. Some things were better left unsaid.

Kolyat tried to avoid those brown eyes as she switched her gaze back to him. "What do you know about investigating work, Krios?" Her tone turned just shy of playful, like she enjoyed his discomfort.

"Er…" The question caught him by surprise, even though he expected it. Her tone was prying, as if she expected him to be a waste of her time. Kolyat straightened, recovering his earlier confidence. He would _not_ be intimidated by this human. He would prove his worth. "I'm a drell, and as you know, we have perfect memory. You need my observation skills. Not to mention I have lived and interacted in the lower Wards, so I can help with interrogations in that area. I'm also adept at research and am willing to do desk work." Anything to get out of sweeping alleys and defending himself against street rats. He met her gaze defiantly this time, refusing to back down again.

Cobalt stared him down for what felt like a long time before finally smiling expectantly. "Congratulations Krios. You just passed your first test."

He tried not to sigh in relief, but his shoulders lost the tension. Her eyes seemed friendlier than before, but no less cunning. A worthy adversary, should he choose to antagonize her. Considering he owed Bailey his life, Kolyat decided to placate this stranger.

He shook her hand, grip tight as hers. Bailey nodded silently at both of them before leaving. When Cobalt pulled away, she turned to her team and shouted words that immediately called back his anxiety.

"Well boys, we've got fresh meat. Let's see how much heat he can stand before burning."


	4. Tale 3: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

**Reach Out: a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction**

_**I know this seems a little **_**out there, **_**compared to my other fandoms, but I still love and play Pokémon. The character Grovyle in PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky inspired me greatly with his backstory, and I always wanted to delve into his possible relationship with his human partner. Thus, this story was born. His human partner is Alice, a super quiet and contemplative but intense girl with an affinity for throwing items and drawing in the dirt.**_

_**I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow, so I'll be out for a few days. I figured I should post this beforehand.**_

_**Preview #3 everyone!**_

* * *

For the first few miles of their journey, only silence hung between the pair. Grovyle kept glancing at Alice, expecting her to try to start a conversation, but she just stared ahead and kept walking, her eyes inert. Since she apparently wasn't acknowledging his observing of her, Grovyle checked to see if there was anything else he might've missed in his earlier analysis of his new…_partner_.

_That's going to take some getting used to._

She wasn't very tall, compared to most humans he had seen in passing. Probably only a few feet taller than him, and Grovyle felt pretty sure that he was two foot eleven in human measurements. Her skin matched the color of Noctowl's feathers, which seemed odd considering most humans were distractingly pale, due to living in the darkness for so long. He couldn't tell what color her hair was because of all the dirt and dust, but he guessed that it was…probably white underneath. Her cheeks sunk into her face so deep that he could see the outline of her cheekbones, and there were purple shadows under her already empty eyes. She had pointy elbows and shoulders, knobby knees, and her ribcage showed under her clothing.

On that note, the human's clothes were torn, dirty, and…blood-stained? She wore no shoes, which had to be painful for her weak human feet, and just didn't look like she could hold off any enemies if the chance came. That fact concerned Grovyle the most.

"I'm not trying to be rude, Grovyle, but is there a reason why you find it appropriate to stare at me?" asked Alice suddenly in a very blunt tone that made Grovyle feel very uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I guess," he mumbled. How long had she noticed?

"Don't worry about it." Alice shrugged her bony shoulders. "I'm not exactly a sight for sore eyes." He wasn't familiar with that term, so he felt almost pleased when the human spoke again. "So, Grovyle," she stopped walking and turned to him, curiosity coloring her sickly features, "do you have any type of plan whatsoever?"

Grovyle halted and for a split second, was totally blown away. Was she being serious? "Were you not listening at the meeting? We're going to look for Time Gears!"

Alice rolled her eyes and replied calmly, "I _know_ that. I _meant_ where are we supposed to look first? There are a ton of different dungeons that a Time Gear could be in."

The grass-type's eyes widened embarrassingly and darted to the ground. Once again his rashness got the better of his logic. "Oh, right." Grovyle cleared his throat and reached into his Treasure Bag for a Wonder Map; a ripped old one, but still readable. He spread it on the ground. "Well, there are a few dungeons we could check out first. Why don't we start—?

"Hold on," Alice interrupted, holding her hand up to halt Grovyle. Her other hand reached into her own Treasure Bag, and brought out…another map? No, this one was different. Alice unrolled it, and when she set it next to his map, Grovyle saw that it was significantly older and even more worn out than the one he held. The layout was different as well. There were more named areas on it.

"This is a Wonder map that existed before the planet's paralysis," explained Alice, as if she read his mind and heard his confusion. "I found it when…um, never mind. I'll tell you later. Anyway, these are all the dungeons that existed in the past. Why don't we use this map along with yours, just to keep track of the ones that we'll be able to find now and when we go back in time?"

Grovyle tried to temper down his surprise. No, he was astonished, as much as he loathed admitting it. This human was…intelligent? Great, this was _really_ going to grate on his nerves. "That sounds…well…okay, that's probably a good idea."

She just nodded. "All right. So which dungeon currently looks promising to you?" Alice placed her map next to his, and waited for a response.

After analyzing them for a few moments, he said, "Why don't we start here?" His green claw pointed to an area of ruin on his map. "According to your map, it used to be called the Eastern Forest. And it's near where we are, which is about here." He pointed to another area that was only a few centimeter away from their destination.

Alice nodded again, and rolled up the paper. "All right then. To the Eastern Forest we go." She stood up straight, waited for Grovyle to do the same, and went back to staring off into space as they began their stroll once again.

* * *

As they traveled to their destination, Grovyle tried to plan out their course on his map for later. Alice appeared to be doing something similar with her map, which irked him. Then again, almost everything she did seemed to bother him, even if it wasn't doing any harm.

A few hours passed. Grovyle and Alice strolled at the same pace, but stayed about three feet apart from each other. Occasionally, he thought he saw Alice glimpsing at him out of the corner of her eye, but her attention always fell back on her map before he could tell for sure.

He didn't like how quiet she was. It made him…uneasy. Especially considering that he knew next to nothing about her. If she spoke of any visions she had in the past (which he still wasn't sure that she actually had) that would at least give him an idea on who she was. He thought that maybe he could ask her a few questions about herself, or tell her something about himself, but the thing was…he didn't want to. He didn't want to _know_ her.

Deep down, Grovyle knew that was unfair, considering he just met her, but he didn't bother to change his mind. Who knew? Maybe the human would make the first move and speak to him. He'd much prefer that.

Until then, he'd keep his mind focused on the mission at hand.

He finally came up with some form of a strategy. They were headed to the Eastern Forest. After that, they would go to Shimmer Hill—he made a note of the location when he glanced at his partner's map—then maybe Treeshroud Forest. If Alice had a problem with it, well, who cares? As far as he was concerned at this point, she was just a tag-a-long, good for one thing only. The one ability that was supposed to help him change the future. And that was the only reason Grovyle was stuck with her.

How was it, out of all the Pokémon that existed that could've had the Dimensional Scream, he ended up with the one human that did?

Alice finally glanced upward, rolled up her map, and stuffed it into her Treasure Bag. "Look, a Kangaskhan rock. We must be here."

Grovyle nodded and checked his surroundings. It looked like any other forest, just with a somewhat darker entrance and, like Alice pointed out, a Kangaskhan rock for them to store and take out supplies. Amazing how those still worked… "Are you ready to go?"

Suddenly, Alice smiled. It was a smug smile that it didn't quite touch her eyes. "I'm ready."

* * *

_**I'll be back in a few days!**_


End file.
